


Breaking The Barrier

by Rosse1113



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Korra and Angel Asami, Fluff, Good ending tho, Heaven and Hell, I came up with this idea like 4 months ago and never finished it lol, I have no life confirmed, Multi, but some sadness, going to be sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosse1113/pseuds/Rosse1113
Summary: Asami lives in heaven and is quite happy there but she feels like there is nothing else to discover. Until she has the chance to leave heaven and find someone special along the way.





	1. Angel Of Heaven And Demon From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So we had to write a short story in class and I finished mine in a span of 50 minutes and I wanted to write a story for this because I don't think this has been done often. Also I got a tumblr account so you can post suggestions on there for me :P https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rosse1113 (you have to copy and paste it cuz I'm still a noob at this)

"You look sad" I turned around to see my best friend Opal heading towards me with a cup of tea. I gratefully accepted it and took a long sip. "You know, when I was still alive I had a ton of things to do, I just miss the adrenaline rush I would get from those days" I sigh before I put the cup of tea on the table. "Yeah, it was a hard time to adjust here but Bolin made it worth it" Opal smiled. Bolin was Opal's boyfriend and they have been together for 263 years. One of the differences in heaven is that the time goes quicker while we never age, which was an advantage.

"I just want to go out and explore the world but I'm stuck here sipping tea and looking at nothing but clouds or the sky, I just... want to feel alive again" I started shedding a tear but Opal wiped it away from me and comforted me in a hug. "It will be alright Sami" She whispered in my ear. I wish I could believe her but in reality it's hard to do. She slowly ends our embrace before suggesting to get some cookies for our tea. I silently nodded at her before she stood up and walked away.

Ironically I died in a car crash with my own new invented car that I was giving a test drive but some idiot of the left decided to ignore the red light and crash into me. The shock was instantly and I died the exact moment that we crashed. I took engineering at school and was the top of my class. I became a full on engineer that worked for different companies and 6 years later, I opened my own. People used me because of my fame but I was smart enough to see their lies and leave those people who used me for my status behind.

My father was a terrible man, he murdered tons of innocent people because of his fit for rage and vengeance. My mom was a peaceful and loving mother until one day someone broke in to our house. My mother hid me in the closet while she tried to find some hiding space for her own. Sadly she didn't have enough time, the burglar walked in the room me and my mom were at and shot her right in the chest. She collapsed but before she faded away in the dark, she muttered "I love you Asami"

Since that day, I have always been scared of people, you don't know what they had done when they were young or what they were doing now. That why I never made friends as a result of trust issues. The only person in my life that I full trusted was my friend Zhu Li. She was a woman of great understanding and a high intelligence. I remember attending her wedding where she married Varrick. A weird but smart engineer. I never knew what he meant when he said "Do The Thing!" To Zhu Li.

That was the first time in my life where I actually smiled, for the first time after my mother's death. Seeing how happy she was made me smile. At that point of life, I was able to let some other people in to my life. Mako was a good friend of mine and eventually we started dating but in the end nothing worked out. We broke up but still stayed good friends after it. I have tried dating with different guys but it never worked out. Eventually I found out I was bisexual and my friends were accepting but the society not so much.

The society had banned LGBT people for 20 years. I eventually started dating a girl and at that point of life, I was the happiest I ever was. Funny enough her name was Kuvira and she was Opal's stepsister. But everything turned sour when we got engaged. She started to demand more of me, forcing me to stop working and giving all my attention to her. My friends tried to explain to me that Kuvira was controlling me but I was too stubborn to admit it. I still feel stupid to not realize it back then.

It got worse when she kissed me in public, there was a photographer who got a picture. The photo got leaked in every digital media and magazine you could name. The sales started to go down and people were turning against me. I lost almost half my staff in that accident. And the worst part was that I was still dating that witch. Eventually the rumors started to fade but people were giving me backlash for it. "You are disgusting" "Sucking a dick will help you to become straight!" "You are such a fucking slut!" and the list went on and on.

I was at my lowest point when I saw Kuvira having a threesome with two strangers. I have never felt betrayal before but now I can't even let the feeling fade away from me. I broke up with her on the spot and she responded with "I need someone who takes care of all my needs not be a stupid bitch who tries to change the society". I slammed the door as hard as I could and I drove to Mako's place. Kuvira made me sacrifice alot of friendships that I had but I was certain some of them still stayed loyal to me.

Mako instantly threw his arms around me and I cried all night on to this shoulder. I was starting to get sick of life and myself. I saw myself as a disgusting whore who couldn't be 'normal' for the society. Zhu Li also arrived after Mako secretly called her. She wrapped her arms around me when she saw how much of a mess I was. I felt depressed at that time, no one ever by my side except for them. I remember that day of the car crash like it was yesterday.

Inventing and engineering pretty much kept my mind off the current events that were happening. I had just finished my newest model for a Satomobile. I assured my friends that I would be fine driving on my own. The truth was that I haven't left the house for months. I was tired of what the people would think or say about me. I was carefully driving with my sunglasses on so that nobody could recognize me and one moment I was driving and the other moment I was forced back in to the car seat. The last thing I saw were the flames consuming me.

I slight shivered before I felt someone putting a blanket over me. "Thought you looked a bit chilly" Bolin smiled before settling down next to me. "I guess it is the winter season at earth but I wish I could see it for myself" Bolin wrapped his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder. "You know Asami, I might have an solution for your travelling idea" I quickly looked up at him and saw nothing but him grinning his face off. "What is it" I started to look like an exited child but I didn't care at that moment. Anything to leave the peaceful and quiet place for more adventure.

"You seriously want to do this Asami?" Opal came back and set down the bowl of cookies. "You know you're technically breaking the rules of heaven" Bolin grabbed a cookie and started munching on it. "I am completely aware of what I'm doing and I take full responsibility for everything" I answered confidently. The two of them looked at eachother for a moment before Bolin started to speak up. "Okay so there's an portal between our dimension and earth at the south side of the palace, you have to pass through it and you will be on earth, where you can discover new things and expand your knowledge" I took in all the information before nodding to them.

"I am ready"

* * *

 

I took a deep breath before looking back at my two friends. "I'm really going to miss you Asami, promise us you will come back at least" He started to look like he was about to cry. I engulfed him in to a hug before whispering "I will". I gave Opal a hug too before standing in front of the portal. I gave them a wave of goodbye and entered the portal to my new future. When I stepped out of the portal, I almost couldn't believe my eyes. I was finally back to the world where everything started.

I was standing in a field full of flowers and across of the field I saw a pair of kids playing tag. I realized I was still wearing my white dress but I assumed nobody could see me because I wasn't alive. I walked towards the kids and started staring at them. My assumptions were true, none of them could see me. In the middle of this I realized I could fly. Soon enough, I figured out I was in Republic City, my hometown. My plan was to go visit Zhu li first.

My memory was still intact and I figured out the way to her house. When I landed I saw her and Varrick sitting in the backyard with their 2 little kids. "Mama, play with me!" One of them shouted. She laughed before picking her up and spinning her around. "You're such a little dork Asami" My heart stood still, not like it was beating anyway but she named a child after me. At that moment I wanted nothing more to hug her and cry but I couldn't hug her but crying I could.

"I wonder what Asami would of thought naming our first kid after her" Varrick picked up the boy who was pretending to be a cowboy with his hat and toy gun. "I bet she would of been mad at me for naming a child after her but also happy that I never forgot about her" Zhu Li smiled before settling her child down. "It's getting pretty late, who wants some dinner" Varrick called out and the 2 kids rushed inside of the house. Asami didn't know if it was faith but Zhu Li was directly staring at her and after moment she said "I really miss you Asami, but I'm glad I met you, you were an awesome friend who taught me so many things and I will never forget you" Zhu Li said before sighing and heading inside the chaos that was her house.

"You are the best person I could have ever met" Asami started sobbing.

"I never saw you as the emotional type" someone said behind her. Asami instantly regained her posture and was ready to fight the person but she was completely dumbfounded. She saw a tanned girl with short brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever saw. The girl was currently grinning at her before giving her a hand. "My name is Korra" she said completely relaxed but Asami couldn't help but stare at her. She was completely dressed in red and had a demon tail sticking out but no horns to her surprise.

"How did you get here and how can you see me!" Asami felt like she went crazy but the girl just snickered at her. "Just like how you came here, through the portal at the flower field and we can see angels too you know also it's pretty rude to not tell me your name after I told you mine" Asami was able to snap back to reality and comprehend the situation. "My name is Asami" she felt like cursing to herself for telling a demon her name. "Asami, what a beautiful name" Asami thought the demon was being sarcastic but she saw nothing but a smile forming in the demon's face.

"Want to accompany me?" I asked while realizing that was a stupid thing to ask. "Sounds nice, I really haven't had contact with anyone for a week" Korra answered before taking my hand and leading me to a park. "What do you mean a week?" I realized our hands never left eachother and I felt a light blush rising up my cheeks. "Time goes slower in hell and a year is essentially 2 hours for you" She answered before slightly brushing the top of my hand. I was sure my blush had darkened.

"Were you out for some adventure too?" I was trying to hide my blush but I wasn't succeeding at it. "Yeah, life in hell is just drinking, having sex or breaking stuff, it might sound like fun but this keeps repeating every minute of our life and I'm getting tired of it" Korra slowly released my hand and I started missing the warmth of it. "Yeah, my life was just talking to my 2 friends, drinking tea and watching clouds or the sky, I was getting crazy of being trapped in there"

"Someone finally feels what I have been feeling these past years' Korra grinned at me and I felt like I was melting on the inside. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you die" I saw her scratching the back of her neck and taking a deep breath. "Well I wasn't exactly the best teenager out there, I did underage drinking and taking drugs when I was 14, my parents had died 2 years ago and I felt like I was lost, I didn't know myself anymore and started doing bad stuff" Korra slightly looked down like she saw ashamed of her past.

"One day, I was convinced by one of my friends to take this new drug and I did, I took it while downing a bottle of whisky and it ended with me dying of organ failure, If I could change back time I would but look where we are now" Before I knew it, I started embracing her in a hug. She tensed up at first but slowly started to hug me back. "I'm sorry, if it makes you feel better, my past wasn't so bright either" She slowly backed away from the embrace and I saw a trace of a blush rising up her cheeks.

"Guess we are both fucked up huh" She grinned at me and it made me smile. "Do you mind if I take you to my favorite spot when I was alive?" Korra asked me after sitting in silence for a good minute. "I would love nothing more" Korra grabbed my hand once again and the warmth of it was soothing to me. We slowly flew over the city until we arrived at the destination. It was a beach with beautiful sky blue water. I didn't see any humans around.

"I used to come her as a kid with my parents, I remember loving it so much that I would beg my parents not to leave" Korra carefully landed us on the beach before guiding me once again in the water. For a weird reason I could feel the warmth and the coldness of the water. "Magical huh, this isn't just a normal beach, It was created by God for humans but also angels and demons, we can feel the warmth of the water and feel it flowing around us" Korra responded while gazing at the sea.

"This isn't the first time you have done this?" I silently stared at the horizon where the sun was going down. "I come here to clear my mind sometimes, a lot of people have broken the rules already and nobody gives a crap" She smiled at me once again. "Wish I could say the same but we take our rules in heaven serious" Korra started looking at the horizon with me before she spoke up once again. "Well, why are you here then when you're breaking the rules" Korra started to stare at me with compassion in her eyes.

"Sometimes in life, you have to break the rules" I started looking at her before she started cupping my cheek. "Think you can break another one?" she asked me with a hopeful glint in her eyes. "I think I can afford it" and with that we started leaning in until our lips touched. The kiss was full of love and compassion. Even if I didn't have a happy life or a good ending, I can always make a new one with someone that's special to me, even if we break the rules, but rules are always meant to be broken to open up a new path and I'm glad I did.


	2. Korra's Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Korra's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I should make an backstory on Korra and I really liked this story xD

"You're not joining us Korra?" I internally sigh before grabbing another cigarette. "Nah, go on without me" I grabbed the lighter and lit up my cigarette and took a deep whiff from it. "Your loss dude" With that, my only friend Tahno left with his friends to go vandalize some property. I have known Tahno since the first day I was in hell. He was the only person I could tolerate from the rest of the horny, drunk and rude persons that were here. I threw my cigarette somewhere behind me before I decided I needed a break from here.

My life was great in my younger years. I was born in Alaska and lived there for 7 years before my parents decided to move to Republic City. I was pretty popular as a child and that was probably how I started my life as a criminal. I did alot of horrible things to teachers to keep my reputation as a gangster. That went on until my parents threatened me to move back to Alaska. I loved my life in Republic City and I couldn't leave it behind. So I started doing my best for school and decrease my pranks against teachers.

But of course nothing lasts forever. I started dating a ton of guys and occasionally cheating on them but I felt something within me being attracted to the same gender. It became clear when my best friend kissed me, the kiss felt wonderful and better than any kiss I had from any other guy. I remember being so nervous of being judged but I had to tell my parents first. They were super supportive of me and it helped me being a better person overall.

Eventually the rumor had spreaded through the whole school and that's where it all went wrong once again. I started getting bullied and it hit me pretty hard. People would call me freak, loser, disgusting and on and on. It didn't only hurt me emotionally but also physically. People started to attack me and nobody gave a shit. The teachers would literally walk by, not bothering giving a glimpse at the people that were attacking me. Every day I came home, my parents would try to comfort me but they knew I had no hope left.

They suggested switching schools and other stuff but the rumor had spreaded through social media also and I knew I wasn't going to have an easy life. I was right, my life was a living hell. People outside of school would bully me of my sexuality while I still wasn't sure what my sexuality really was. That didn't matter to them, they saw me as someone who broke the rules of being a 'normal' human. After all the behavior outside of school, my parents had decided to sign me up for self-defense classes.

I was a natural, I was told from my parents. Soon enough I started learning martial arts and all other fighting techniques. Beating bullies was getting easier every day and after a month, everybody outside and inside school knew not to mess with me. I gained the nickname "Avatar" and that's what people called me. My grades were getting worse every day because I didn't understand what we were learning and none of the teachers even considered helping me by offering extra lessons. They saw me as an outcast who didn't belong here.

The first gang I joined was the Red Lotus. I met some people there who actually accepted me for who I really was. I started dealing drugs, drinking underage, smoking weed and more. I was only 13 back then. I remember that faithful day that forever changed me. I came home after some people assaulted me and all I saw was darkness because all the lights were turned off. I started searching for my parents and I found them. But I found them lifeless.

The people at the hospital couldn't do anything for them and since that day, I became an orphan. I went to different foster homes but I never stayed in them for long. I would steal money from my foster parents and spend them on alcohol or cigarettes. I didn't give a fuck what would happen to me, I didn't recognize myself anymore and I felt lost. When I turned 16, I stole a car that had a key inside of it and I drove off. The Red Lotus members were proud of me and decided to involve me in to more dangerous stuff.

I remember the time when I broke inside of a mansion. I ended up stealing 20,000 dollars of property before it all went wrong. I was cocky and decided to head back for more but the owner of the mansion caught me and I had no choice to attack him. I killed him and I regretted it. The Red Lotus were again very proud of me but I couldn't help but feel guilty. I considered going to the police but then I would be violating the code of the gang.

So I did what I thought would be right for me, Run away. Once again I was running away from all my problems and I ended up bumping in to a guy named Huan. He offered to let me stay at his place which I found shady but taking one look at the guy and I figured he was harmless. He brought me every kind of drug and alcohol that I asked for. This was at the point where I got depressed, I started cutting myself and considering suicide. But I decided against it eventually.

My way to cope with everything was to drink, take drugs and have sex to forget the pain that was consuming me slowly. I remember when Huan got his hands on a new drug, when he asked me to try it and how stupid I was to do it. The way I downed it with my whisky and how dizzy I felt afterwards. How I fell to the floor and hearing him scream my name. How I closed my eyes and the only thing I saw afterwards was darkness. Suddenly I opened my eyes and I realized I wasn't on earth anymore.

* * *

Here I was now, dead and having no purpose anymore. I groaned before I decided to head out to the portal. A week ago, I had found a portal that leads to earth and since then I have used it a ton. I come here to clear my mind alot. Today was no exception, I entered the portal and the smell of flowers had taken over in my nose. I found the nature to be relaxing and often I would hang out in a tree watching over the life of humans and nature.

Today there were only a few children playing tag a few feet further. I flew up on to a tree and decided to lay back. Nobody in hell took the rules seriously and it was often broken alot. I watched the children laughing and hugging eachother which sent a pang of pain in to my heart. I always wished my life could be this easy but that's not how it works. You either have success in life or you either have bad luck in your life. That's how everything worked.

I was about take a nap when I heard someone exiting the portal. I wasn't expecting an angel to appear especially one with the most beautiful features I had ever saw. She had long wavy black hair along with the most jade green eyes I had ever seen. I felt my heart pounding for the first time since I died. The angel looked lost before drawing attention to the small children. I chuckled to myself because the angel was trying to figure out everything that was happening.

Suddenly, the angel figured out it could fly and she was drifting away to somewhere. I couldn't help myself but to follow her from a short distance behind. Eventually the angel landed at the backyard of a house. I landed on a tree to not startle her. It looked like, the person living her was once her friend before she died. My heart suddenly felt heavier because the angel started to cry when the humans went inside. I decided after a deep breath to land next to the tree.

"I never saw you as the emotional type" I blurted out before I could stop myself. The angel raised up her fist before turning around but was completely in shock by seeing me. "My name is Korra" I offered my hand but the angel was still in shock. It took the angel a couple of minutes before she was able to speak. ""How did you get here and how can you see me!" I chuckled to myself once again, she was definitely new to this. 

"Just like how you came here, through the portal at the flower field and we can see angels too you know also it's pretty rude to not tell me your name after I told you mine" It looked like the angel was able to comprehend the situation before she spoke up once again. "My name is Asami" it looked like her face was heavy with regret by revealing her identity. "Asami, what a beautiful name" she was looking at me to search any hint of sarcasm but I was speaking the truth.

"Want to accompany me" Asami blurted out before hiding her face in her hands. I thought the gesture was adorable, seeing her embarrassed made my heart flutter. "Sounds nice, I really haven't had contact with anyone for a week" I was telling the truth, I never really talked with Tahno, only when it was necessary. I gathered up my courage and took her hand. It felt nice and soft; soon enough I was leading her to a park.  "What do you mean a week?" Asami asked me after a minute of silence.

"Time goes slower in hell and a year is essentially 2 hours for you" I realized our hands were still intertwined with eachother and I took the opportunity to slightly brush the top of her hand. I saw a small blush forming in her face. "Were you out for some adventure too?" Asami asked me before I realized I was blushing too. "Yeah, life in hell is just drinking, having sex or breaking stuff, it might sound like fun but this keeps repeating every minute of our life and I'm getting tired of it" I finally found the courage to release her hand and I was instantly missing the contact.

"Yeah, my life was just talking to my 2 friends, drinking tea and watching clouds or the sky, I was getting crazy of being trapped in there" I finally had found someone who felt the same as I did. "Someone finally feels what I have been feeling these past years" I grinned at her, we just stood there watching nature until Asami asked me a question that hit me kind of deep. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you die" I slowly started scratching the back of my neck, it was a habit that I developed when I got nervous.

"Well I wasn't exactly the best teenager out there, I did underage drinking and taking drugs when I was 14, my parents had died 2 years ago and I felt like I was lost, I didn't know myself anymore and started doing bad stuff" I took a deep breath before looking at the ground. My past wasn't something I was proud of and I was waiting for her judgement but that never came. I continued my story, "One day, I was convinced by one of my friends to take this new drug and I did, I took it while downing a bottle of whisky and it ended with me dying of organ failure, If I could change back time I would but look where we are now"

Suddenly I felt Asami embracing me, I haven't had a hug since the day my parents died. I tensed up at first but slowly started embracing her back. "I'm sorry, if it makes you feel better, my past wasn't so bright either" Asami murmured in to my shoulder, She slowly backed away from the embrace and I was sure my blush has reappeared. "Guess we are both fucked up huh" She gave me a smile that made my heart melt and I was sure that I had fallen for her.

"Do you mind if I take you to my favorite spot when I was alive?" I usually never took anyone there because it was a spot where I could concentrate on my own and have some inner peace. But she was an exception to me. "I would love nothing more" I grabbed her hand and we flew over the city to go to my favorite spot. Feeling the contact of her hand intertwined with mine was soothing and satisfying. When we arrived at the beach, I carefully landed us both on the ground.

"I used to come her as a kid with my parents, I remember loving it so much that I would beg my parents not to leave" I saw her checking the place out, the beach was truly stunning but not as stunning as her. I guided her to the ocean and I saw her being shocked by the temperature of the water. "Magical huh, this isn't just a normal beach, It was created by God for humans but also angels and demons, we can feel the warmth of the water and feel it flowing around us"

"This isn't the first time you have done this?" She asked me while joining me to gaze at the ocean. "I come here to clear my mind sometimes, a lot of people have broken the rules already and nobody gives a crap" She laughed at me and it was becoming one of my favorite sounds. "Wish I could say the same but we take our rules in heaven serious" I had heard rumors about heaven that the ones who would break the rules, would get punished severely.

"Well, why are you here then when you're breaking the rules" I asked out of curiosity. She didn't look like the type that was rebellious to me. I couldn't help myself and eventually I started gazing in to her eyes. "Sometimes in life, you have to break the rules" She started cupping my cheek and gazing in to my eyes as well. "Think you can break another one?"  I was hoping she felt the same as I did . "I think I can afford it" We slowly leaned in to eachoter until our lips touched in to the most beautiful and compassionate kiss I had ever had. I finally accepted what my past was. Without it I wouldn't be here, cherishing the moment with Asami. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started writing this 4 months ago, my vision was totally different but I went with this instead and I'm happy that I did. I hope you enjoyed this because I really think this turned beautiful (even if nobody comments lol) Honestly I love reading comments and whenever I don't get one, I get kinda sad but knowing people enjoyed my story is enough for me :D. Again if you have any prompts leave them at my tumblr :P. Also I'm considering for a beta reader but I don't know how that stuff works lol so if someone wants to read my stories for mistakes, you are the bomb.com xD


End file.
